Memories
by dexteritys
Summary: Here are six memories each YJ memeber has been forced to face. Artemis' past is revealed, Robin hates irony, Wally has been abused, Kaldur has a broken heart, M'gann feels shame, and Conner wants a father. This is a deep story with a twist at the end.


**As usual, no matter how much I write, I will never own Young Justice... ever. WARNING: THIS CONTAINS CHILD ABUSE (WALLY) AND MINOR CURSING. THERE IS NO SLASH AND THE ENDING IS AWESOME! READ AND REVIEW! (it lets me know you care)**

Speed, Agility, Arrows, Water, Strength, Mind. The six perfect words to describe Young Justice. Huh, yeah right. There were so many words. So many unspoken sentences and feelings that passed through their eyes—unnoticed. That's too bad though. If only they knew about Artemis' powerfulness. If only they knew about Wally's father. If only they knew about Robin's parents. If only they knew about Aqualad's broken heart. If only they knew about Megan's mother. If only they knew about Superboy's longing. If only they knew. But it's kind of ironic if you think about it. How many unsaid words can pass by without a trace and still they remain a 'team'. How many insignificant hints whist by them and they still remain 'friends.' Huh. If only they knew...

**Artemis'**** Wants Power...**

A scream could be heard from the house. That's it. A single note that escaped from the woman's mouth and that single note was scarred into the little girl's mind forever. Artemis was cowering with fear in her bed. She was five years old and still remembers the events that took place that night as if it was yesterday.

"It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay," Artemis chanted in her mind as if it was a forsaken prayer. The covers were thrown over her head in a desperate attempt to save herself from her father's wrath. Even though she already knew it was no use.

Another screamed rippled through the walls of the bedroom and the small child whimpered in fear. Her father had come home from work that night and roughly grabbed his wife's arm and dragged her into the basement.

He turned around and with a wicked gleam in his eyes, he said, "My little baby Artemis, I've missed you today. One day, you're going to grow up to work for me, sweetie. But for now, I have to show you the pain of letting someone get hurt. It's okay; this is your first lesson: ALWAYS listen to Daddy, because Daddy knows best."

The horrible man smiled evilly and went down into the basement. Artemis' mother shouted from below, "Go to your room, Darling. It's going to be okay."

Scared out of her mind, Artemis scrabbled up into her room when the first scream was heard through the walls.

Okay, pause from the story for a bit. I'm going to ask you a question. It is a simple question with a big meaning. Have you ever made a mistake? A mistake so big, you regretted it for the rest of your life? And when you think back at that moment, you plan out all the things you could have done in your head? Well this is one of those moments.

She should have done something to help her mother. Grab a knife, hurt her father, call the police, do SOMETHING! But she didn't. Artemis ran down stairs into the basement to see her broken mother on the floor. Her legs were twisted in impossible angles and the little girl watched as her father beat her mother.

_Do something _her mind screamed to herself_. Do anything! Help her, call for help, just do something! _

But no. Artemis just stood there in shock for what seemed like hours. The world was frozen around her and all she could see was her father's fists coming down and down again on the helpless form.

Then her father strolled over to the traumatized girl and crouched down to eye level. Artemis' eyes never left her mother's body.

"I did this for you," the man whispered, "You have to learn. You NEED to learn to feel nothing. You cannot have any emotions when you work for me. You need to kill without mercy and I will train you to do so. And if you EVER disobey me, I will hurt your precious mother even more. Nod if you understand."

Artemis nodded slowly and her father left without another glance. Thoughts and emotions flooded through the little girl's mind. Pain so horrid filled her chest and she lifted her mother's cell phone to her ear.

"_911, what is your emergency?"_

Artemis was staring mutely ahead and almost forgot why she had a phone to her head.

"_Hello? Is everything okay? Please answer."_

The little girl shook her head and spook into the phone.

"I am powerless."

**Wally Needs a H****ero...**

The little red head grunted in pain as he took a blow to the head.

"YOU ARE WORTHLESS, YOU HEAR?" his father shouted, "YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME! WHY ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE? NO WILL EVER LOVE A SCREW UP AND THAT'S JUST WHAT YOU ARE. A FREAKIN' MESS UP! YOU FAIL ALL YOUR CLASSES, YOU NEVER RESPECT MY TV TIME AND YOU ARE JUST A MISTAKE. NOT EVEN YOUR OWN MOTHER LOVES YOU!"

Wally sobbed as he was kicked repeatability in the side. The little boy could just make out his fat mother on the sidelines screaming encouragement to the beating. Wally turned his head upwards to the beater. He couldn't even hear the man's words. All he saw was his father's face. His brown eyes were wide with hate and disgust. His cheeks were red from the workout and his lips were moving in slow motion. They were screaming unheard words about... BAM! Wally blacked out as he slumped to the floor in pain.

When he awoke, he was still on the floor. Everywhere hurt and he could barely make out his surroundings. The little boy lifted his head and was smacked with a pounding headache. He groaned and looked around his house. His father was slouched in a chair watching TV as if nothing had happened.

His mother was in the kitchen cooking something. That's when Wally found the nerve to go upstairs. He couldn't feel his legs as he slowly crawled his way up one stair at a time. When he reached his room, he noticed he was leaving behind a blood trail from his head.

Wally cursed all the curse words he knew. Which was a lot considering he was only seven. If _that man_ left the TV room, he'll see the blood and know I'm awake. Then he'll come upstairs and beat me some more!

Quickly, Wally scrambled his way into the room and locked the door behind him. He looked around and tried to find a way to escape. The window. Of course the window! He'll jump down and walk away to his uncle's house...

Too bad it was nighttime. Wally moaned in pain and defeat. He wanted his father to pay for the things he did but how?

The phone! Duh! Quickly, Wally grabbed his cell phone he stole from his mother's room and dialed the only number he knew.

"_Hellloo?" _Uncle Barry answered.

Wally could hear lumbering footsteps from downstairs and knew it was only a matter of time. "DAMMIT WALANCE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW TO DESERVE YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

The red head trembled in fear and in a choked voice he whispered through the phone, "U-uncle Barry, come here now. I-I need a hero."

**Robin's**** Irony...**

_Ring around the rosy! Pockets full of posies! __Ashes, ashes! They all fall down..._

You're not afraid of water, you're afraid of drowning. You're not afraid of the dark, you're afraid of what's in it. You're not afraid of spiders, you're afraid of what they'll do. You're not afraid of the ocean, you're afraid of what you can't see. And you're not afraid of heights, you're afraid of falling.

But what is the point of fear? If fear is all that we should fear, then what are we so afraid of? Because fear is only in our heads. Still, then why am I so scared?

It's repeating. Over and over and over and over. Like a film loop in my head. You know, my parents died. They fell. Screaming my name as they slowly fell down, down, down.

I remember all the memories I've shared with them. Ring around the rosy was my favorite song to sing. The ring is like a circus ring that lions jump through. The posies are the flowers that the clowns hold to squirt people with water. The ashes are the burning of the flaming circles that the people dive through. Then the acrobats all fall down.

I used to love irony. You know what's ironic? How my parents and I sang this song before the performance. The LAST performance.

_Ring __around the lions! The people are a flyin'! Clapping, clapping! The Graysons fall down..._

Helpless. Yes, that was the feeling. It felt like I was worthless and couldn't do squat when my parents went squash.

Huh.

I remember when I used to love irony. But now, it's all just a sick twisted joke to me.

**Kaldur'****s Broken Heart...**

Do you know that feeling? The feeling where the fates decide to play a little prank on your poor soul? The feeling where one little thing can ruin your whole day... or whole life?

The love of my life, Tula was the most beautiful woman in the sea. I should have taken her when I had the chance. But it's too late now. What are you suppose to do when you find out your love is with your best friend? Cry? Yell? Hit people? Or just except it?

I did nothing. I smiled and pretended I was okay. I laughed and acted like it was the best thing in the whole wide sea. If only they knew that inside I was dying. If I could have one wish right then and there, it would be to change things.

To snap my fingers and everything would go my way. But things are never that easy. Everyone has had their breakups, but seeing my best friend with my crush killed me. It felt like some villain reached down my throat, grabbed my heart, stabbed it, brought me back to life, then killed me all over again.

And now for some reason, I kept on seeing her beautiful face in my head. She was swimming towards me with her arms wide open. I smiled and opened my arms to hers. Then she passed me and hugged the man behind me.

I closed my eyes in pain as the scene repeated behind my eyelids. The funny part of this is I could take any blow from any villain but one single thing could truly break me in half.

**M'gann****'s Screw Up...**

The green girl smiled happily as she ran with her many sisters in the sandy surface of Mars. "Hey, girls! Why don't we try and fly!"

The sisters all cheered happily and their mother laughed. "Think of happy things and soon you will be in the air! Only a true daughter worthy of mine can do this." The green woman declared.

M'gann screwed her eyes shut and thought about all the happy things in life. She thought about flowers in the spring time, the beautiful city, impressing her mother, everything she could think of. When the little girl opened her eyes, her feet were still planted on the ground.

M'gann frowned and tried again. Nothing. Cheering could be heard around M'gann and she looked up to find all of her fourteen sisters flying through the air and laughing with joy.

A gaze was burning into M'gann's back and she turned around to find her mother glaring at her with disgusted eyes. M'gann flinched away at the stare and tried again to fly. Still nothing.

The mother sneered and said, "Why aren't you good enough as your siblings. They can all fly. Try harder."

The little green girl felt pain and sorrow inch it's way through her heart and she forced back the tears. But she was too sad to fly now so she just stared back helplessly at the scolding mother.

The mom curled her lip in disgust and did the worst thing possible. She turned her back to M'gann in shame. "All of my daughters can fly. Until you learn to be as good as them, you are nothing to me but a failure."

M'gann sobbed as her sisters flew through the air and her mother left behind her broken daughter who is not her daughter. She is just a screw up.

**Superboy**** is Just a Clone...**

"Higher, Daddy! Push me higher!" the little boy cried with glee as he was flying through the air on the swing. The father behind him laughed joyfully.

Conner turned his head away in confusion. Why didn't he want to look? Why did he care what a stupid little kid did on a swing.

_Because you're jealous__, _a little voice said in the back of his mind. Superboy growled and turned his back away from the father and son. He started walking away when he wondered why he was jealous.

_Because you don't have a father. Because Superman hates you. You're just the clone that fell into his life__. You mean nothing to no one.. No one wants you around. No one cares about you. No one even bothers to act like they're okay with a copy cat clone. You will always be second best because you are nothing. Just a duplicate of the real thing._

Superboy screamed in irritation and he punched the wall closest to him. It broke down with a loud boom as people began running away in fear.

_Superman would have knocked down the whole building. Superman is a hero. You're just a copy of something so much better. _The little voice nagged on.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Conner screamed as he punched the nearest tree. Its roots pulled out of the ground and it flew ten feet in the air before it crashed in the middle of the road.

_ Superman would have it fly 100 feet before it lands..._

"UGHHH!" Superboy sat down in anger and frustration. He always tried his hardest but in the end he'll just be the clone of Superman.

**BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE**

The entire team woke to Batman spraying a misty liquid in their faces.

Wally gagged and looked around to find the entire team in the infirmary, each in their own separate bed. If that wasn't confusing enough, each teen had tears streaming down their faces.

"Wha—what happened?" Robin asked weakly.

Batman looked at the team and said in a monotone voice, "You all got sprayed with Scarecrow's fear toxin. You were all unconscious and dreaming about your worst fear or memory. I gave you all the antidote and you should be fine with some rest." Batman nodded and left the room without a single word.

The team stared back at one another in confusion when M'gann whispered, "I thought it was really happening..." she cried loudly and Artemis shakily got up to sit on the Martian's bed.

"M-Me too." The archer said. Then the girl jutted out her chin and tried her best to hold in her tears. She already cried enough when she was unconscious. There was no need for something so pointless.

Wally jumped up suddenly with surprise written plain across his face. "My legs!" he shouted, "They're fine! Nothing happened and _he's _gone! YESS!" The boy then ran around the infirmary before collapsing on his bed.

The team stared confusingly at the speedster but decided against confronting him. Robin was gazing off in the distance and Kaldur said, "Robin, are you well?"

The boy snapped his head up and mumbled a quick, "Yeah. Just thinking about some irony..."

"Hey, Robin, what's it's like to have a father?" Everyone looked up in surprise at Superboy's deep tone. The stoic boy was sitting on the last bed as he gazed intently at the Boy Wonder.

"Uhh... it's nice. My dad was a kind man. Very whelming." Robin replied back.

Yet, no one missed the way he said, 'was' as in past tense. They all silently figured out Rob's father was died. Artemis and Wally both wished they shared Robin's lack of father-ness.

Wally sighed and said, "Look. We all obviously have been through some tough times. Whether it's with your family to a past experience. But I always thought, what happened in the past made me who I am today. And I love myself. We all have to get over these things because in the end, we're all friends. And friends are always there for each other. No matter what."

Everyone stared at Wally with mouths hanging open in surprise. Artemis said, "Wow. That was... actually inspiring."

"Did Wally accidentally do something awesome?" Robin implied with his mouth hanging open.

"Hey!" Wally protested, "I AM awesome. You just haven't unlocked my full potential."

Artemis raised a brow and said, "I thought your full potential was eating 10 gallons of ice cream in under a minute."

Wally glared daggers at the blonde and retorted, "And I thought your full potential was looking uglier by the day."

The red head ran out of the room as Artemis chased after him yelling something about killing him slowly while he sleeps. Kaldur sighed and got up to try and break the spitfire while M'gann helped Superboy to his room.

Robin slapped his forehead and groaned, "Why do I hang out with him?"

The Boy Wonder then smiled to himself and said, "I wonder if those two will ever go out. The first time they met they were practically in love."

His smile grew wider, and he strolled down the hallways of Mount Justice as he cackled in the air,

"Oh, the irony."

**Okay, please review. I have volleyball in the morning and it's 12:00am. That means I spent like two hours writing my little butt off. So coach is gunna yell, but the least you can do is review! (hey that rhymes!) **

**you bring flames, I bring marshmallows. I'm not sharing my marshmallows**** so no flames! **

**By the way, don't you hate it when someone reads your story and they don't review? Then you will never know that they even read it and it makes you feel like you suck at being an author? If you feel this way every time you don't get that many reviews, Review please~!**


End file.
